Spiralling Up
by pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: They're being ridiculous, really. Sharkbaitshipping. Drabble collection.
1. Of Sunsets and Ice Cream

Shark shoved an ice cream cone at Yuma.

"Wha—?"

"Eat it."

"Uhm, okay!" Yuma's face broke into a grin and began lapping at the chocolate ice cream.

Shark sighed, taking a seat beside the younger duelist on the bend in the middle of the mall, a vanilla cone in his hand. "So what do wanna do next? I mean, as exciting and spectacular as the mall is, I'm sick of frequenting it every single time you want to hang out."

Yuma just smiled like the utter dope he was. "I dunno! What do you want to do?"

"I don't really care, as long as it's not here."

"You can decide!"

Shark rolled his head around to give Yuma a hard stare. "No. We are not playing this stupid tip-toe polite game where we end up staying because neither of us are capable of voicing our own opinions. Now where the hell do you want to go when we finally ditch this place?"

"Uhm… dude, you sure know how to put the pressure on! I really have no idea where I want to be!" he said, his smile turning a little guilty. "I mean, as long as I'm with you, I don't think I'd care if I was in a dumpster! Okay, well maybe I'd care because I tend to wear white a lot and if Grandma has anything to say about the laundry then maybe we should go shopping for something black before we go there, but—"

Shark cut him off with a swift kick in the shin. "You're getting a little too romantic and ramble-y for my tastes, so how about you just shut up and we can go watch the sunset on the bridge. Girls like that kind of romantic stuff right?" Shark smirked.

Yuma's face lit up, "Yeah sure! No, wait a sec…" His face fell and he jumped up. "HEY! I am _so_ not a girl! I can prove it to you!"

"Chill, Yuma," Shark said, standing up and patting Yuma on the head. "We're not even at that stage in this retarded relationship to go around dropping our pants. I know I'm sexy, but you can wait right?"

Yuma's flush lasted all the way to the bridge, and was almost as red as the sunset they watched together, holding hands and being cliche all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wrote this for a friend on tumblr, where you can find it on my Sharkbaitshipping tag! Hope you guys like it as much as she did! I had fun writing it ahaha :)<strong>


	2. Stargazing

Akari wasn't exactly ecstatic when Yuma brought Shark home. She wasn't grinning with delight at the fact that Yuma shot off straight to his room, into the attic with his hammock. She was definitely not amused when he shut the door.

"It's fine, I'm just showing him something and it's kind of special okay Akari?" Yuma quickly said when he shoved the door back open to yell down the stairs in response to her accuations.

She had read the newspapers and tabloids. She wrote for them, how could she not? She knew who Ryoga Kamishiro was. She knew his record.

"One sec, Shark," Yuma said quickly, jumping down the ladder and dashing off to the kitchen.

"What are you doing in there," Akari asked, giving him possibly the sternest look she had ever given — it was scarier than the time he nearly failed math class had it not been for Kotori's heavy-handed tutoring.

"I was going to take him up to the roof. It's so clear out tonight and I figured it's romantic because people do it in movies all the time and," Yuma continued to ramble nervously, even tapping his index fingers together waiting for Akari to do the nod-of-approval.

She did so. The smile that graced his features was so wide and so adorable that she scooped him into her arms.

"Just promise me you won't be doing anything else, and I give you my blessing for the night. But only tonight. All other plans have to go through me first."

Yuma nodded at her sharp tone and when she let go, he zoomed back to his room, where Shark was awkwardly standing in the centre waiting for instructions.

"Ready to stargaze?"

"If that's the latest sappy thing you've come up with, then sure," he said coolly.

"Great! Now, out the window, you have to jump onto the roof!"


	3. Study Date

Shark frowned as he watched Yuma struggle with his math homework. They had plans to go out today, but it didn't seem like it was going to work because Yuma's teacher gave him a little extra homework for extra credit. Akari would kill Yuma if he didn't at least get over a certain grade, so there Yuma was, furiously scribbling away in his mathbook.

"You're doing it wrong."

"Hey, as long as I do it, I should be totally fine so lemme finish and we can go— SHARK DON'T, THAT'S MINE!" Yuma reached desperately for the notebook Shark now held over his head.

"You're going to do it right, otherwise I'm cancelling our date and teaching you myself. I already know this stuff, it's pretty basic."

"But Shark…" Yuma whined.

"So you don't want a study date where I kiss you every time you get it right?"

Gears shifted in Yuma head and he suddenly snatched the book back. "Alright, let's do this!"


	4. Fortuneteller

The bazaar lit up the night, refugees and resistance both trying to make some semblance of normal living in the rundown village that was their base. Multi-coloured lanterns hung from the various stalls, fruit and jewelry in the popular majority.

Yuma explored, pulling his soot-covered hood over his face, still in fear of anyone recognizing him as the unwanted Prince. The symbol of despair for everyone who didn't know what his stand really was on his sister's marriage to the tyrant Faker, which was a unanimous "no" from every cell in his body.

A few people rushed past him, knocking him to the ground. He wasn't used to such crowds in the palace, where there was hardly anyone around unless there was a council meeting or a soiree. Yuma pushed himself up and decided it would be okay to spare a few coins on one of the fortune-telling amulets. He needed to know what was going on with his sister… his poor sister…

"You don't wanna buy that," a boy with wavy, unusual purple hair said.

"What?" Yuma asked, confused, as he looked up to the shopkeeper who frowned at this interruption in a possible sale. "Why not?"

The boy pulled him by his elbow, away from the stall and back into the crowd. "You don't want to waste your money on phoney fortune-telling like that. You want the real thing or nothing, right?"

Yuma's brow furrowed. "Yeah…?"

"I'll show you what I can do then."

Yuma was once again pulled by the boy, this time into a dusty alleyway with sand drifting upward from the draft, irritating his nose and sticking to his sweaty skin.

"What do you what to pinpoint in your mind?"

"I…" Yuma fumbled for words. He wanted to know about his sister so _badly_ but he kept thinking it was a bad idea to ask someone — a stranger, no less — about the palace. "I want to know what's happening with… Princess Akari." The words felt weird on his tongue, but it was the only way anyone outside of their family could address her and the only way he could keep his identity under wraps for a little longer.

"Akari? The bitch queen?"

Yuma fumed at the words, but kept quiet. "Yeah, her. I need to know what's going on in the— hey!"

Shark had flipped the hood back, revealing Yuma's dirtied face and mussed hair. "You… you're the Prince."

Yuma bit his lip, hard, and the skin broke. He could taste copper in his anxiety. "No, I'm—"

"Yuma Tsukumo… interesting… maybe I should take you to my leader and make a show out of you…" the boy contemplated. "Or maybe you should tell me what the hell you're doing here."

"I hate it in the palace," Yuma blurted out, wiping the blood away on his muddy hands. "It's a nightmare and I want Faker gone. But you could've told me that, right mister _fortuneteller?_"

"A prince with an attitude. Interesting," he said, smirking. "Okay, I'll tell you what's going on with your sister if you tell us their political schemes so that I can pass it on to Tenjo."

"Tenjo?"

"You might know him as Kaito, the resistance leader. You cooperate and I'll make sure nobody knows your real name."

Yuma nodded. "Promise?"

"Hey, I keep my word."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This drabble is based on an AU that Okikage is working on where Yuma is a runaway prince whose sister is in an arranged marriage to Faker. She requested that I write Sharkbait in her AU because the story she's writing doesn't have any room for it :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, review if you wish!  
><strong>


	5. Indecisive

Shark munched slowly on his bowl of popcorn as he waited for Yuma to pick out a movie to watch from his extensive collection. The kid was indecisive as fuck and he was already done at least half the bowl.

"Hurry up if you wanna stuff your face full of fake butter," he said as Yuma started narrowing down his choices.

"I can't help it if you have such an amazing collection! Must've cost a fortune!" Yuma exclaimed, eyes lighting up as he noticed another movie on the shelf.

God… the pile was growing rather than shrinking. What happened to narrowing it down?

"I bought most of it with tournament money. The rest of the money went toward school and my motorcycle," Shark told him casually. Yuma had once toldhim that he wasn't exactly the best at sharing, so he began grabbing chances to open up a little more. Yuma always smiled brightly at these tidbits, and he did once again.

"That's so cool!"

"So, pick one?"

"Not yet…" he said as he stared at the two in his hands. "What one did you like better between these two?" he asked.

"The one on the left might bore you because it's less action and more romance."

"Romance?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, during the sex scene can we makeout like people do at the movie theatres except without the public area and the weird yawn stretch shoulder thing?"

Shark blinked and almost choked on his last handful of popcorn. "What?" he asked, his voice a pitch higher than calm.

"Well apparently that's what people do."

"We don't."

"Okay!"

Not only was this kid indecisive, he was also a little too eager to dive into the physical with him. Shark sighed. Well, Yuma had always been better at expressing himself with his body rather than with words.

"You're too blunt," he finally said. "Just pick a movie so you can cling to my arm and eat popcorn and maybe I'll kiss your forehead or something I dunno…"

"Forehead? Cute, I'm down!"

Shark stared at him. Yeah, this was gonna be an interesting relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This drabble is based on a prompt that bluesharky gave me on one of my tumblr fic nights :) It's based around my headcanon for the couple, where they're both terrible at expressing feelings verbally. Yuma is better at physically showing emotions by doing stuff (the whole "actions speak louder than words" type deal), while Shark has never really been good at either emotional or physical aspects of love and tends to be at a loss with Yuma because he's never made strong, positive emotional attachments to physical acts before.<br>**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Review if you wish!  
><strong>


	6. Abra-Kattobingu!

Ryoga stepped off the stage, wand clutched in his hands and deep violet cloaks swirling around him in whispers against the cobbled stone floors. Barely a scratch was on him when he finished the duel in a stunning combo of intellect and non-verbal spells. His opponent had been no match for his skill, something he'd spent years training to achieve.

"That was fun!" called the kid he'd so ruthlessly beaten, a smile on his battered face. "We should try again when I'm a little better!" He stumbled to his feet and his schoolmates helped him off the arena.

Ryoga closed his eyes, striding out of the room. The kid challenged him every time he mastered a new spell, only to be severely beaten. He was by no means a green wizard, but he wasn't exactly skilled when it came to duels. The kid studied strategy and spells and practiced day and night, but when it came to the real thing, he was a flop.

But still he smiled at Ryoga, sparking something in him that he had long ago forgotten: dueling was fun.

Next time, Ryoga promised himself, he'd let the duel last a little longer than the mere minute of today's win.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> requested by BlueSharky on tumblr a while back :) Prompt was "Sharkbaitshipping in a fantasy universe (like with wizards and stuff)"_


End file.
